Amore Silenzioso
by PrincessKurenai
Summary: Cuba/Vietnam Sfregava le mani sotto l'acqua gelida da ormai dieci minuti ma, per quanto continuasse ostinatamente a lavarle, le vedeva sempre sporche.


**Titolo: **Amore Silenzioso

**Fandom: **Axis Power Hetalia

**Personaggi/Pairing: **Cuba, Vietnam

**Prompt:** Bagno

**Rating:** Rosso

**Conteggio Parole: **1915 (Word)

**Avvertimenti:** Het, OneShot, Lemon

**Note: 1. **Scritta per la Criticombola indetta da Criticoni.

**2.** I nomi umani usati nella fic, quali Leandro e Luyen, rispettivamente Cuba e Vietnam, sono stati scelti da me dopo un attento studio. Leandro significa _Uomo Leone_, e sappiamo tutti quanto Cuba somigli ad un leone (tratti forti, naso importante, carattere forte ma, sotto sotto, dolce), mentre Luyen è uno dei tre nomi di Vietnam (i vietnamiti hanno tre nomi ù.ù) e significa Amore (Voler Bene), questo perché, per me, il personaggio non solo ha bisogno d'amore ma anche perché dopo la guerra e tutto quello che ha vissuto, il suo nome indica quello che le aspetta in futuro: ovvero la felicità^^

_**{ Amore Silenzioso ~**_

Sfregava le mani sotto l'acqua gelida da ormai dieci minuti ma, per quanto continuasse ostinatamente a lavarle, le vedeva sempre sporche. Rosse macchie le sfregiavano, scarlatte come il sangue che lei stessa aveva versato sulla sua terra per difendersi.

Anche se erano passati anni, l'asiatica continuava a sentire le urla dei soldati torturati e a vedere quel dannato sangue sulle mani. Sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta durante quella guerra, aveva agito per legittima difesa, ma... lei aveva ucciso e quella macchia non se ne sarebbe mai andata.

" _¿Todo bien, Vietnam_?", una voce potente e forte attraversò la barriera creata dalla porta del bagno e la donna trasalì come se si fosse appena risvegliata.

" Sì, Cuba. Tutto... _bene_...", sfregò con più forza le mani, fino a ferirsi. Represse un leggero lamento e guardò il sangue che, ormai, macchiava realmente la sua pelle.

" L'acqua scorre da dieci minuti e la tua voce è strana.", il tono del cubano era preoccupato, lo avvertì chiaramente nonostante fosse chiusa in bagno. " _Sto entrando_.", e senza attendere risposta, l'uomo abbassò la maniglia. Stupidamente e ingenuamente, la vietnamita, non aveva chiuso la posta quando era entrata per lavarsi le mani, in vista dell'imminente cena, ciononostante non si scompose e restò con gli arti sotto il getto gelido che faceva dolorosamente pizzicare le ferite. Si limitò solo ad alzare lo sguardo verso l'uscio, ormai aperto, sul quale stava il suo compagno, che assunse un'espressione stupita.

" Ma che-", Cuba, allarmato, lasciò cadere il sigaro che stava per fumare e si appresto a soccorrere la donna. " Che è successo? Perché non mi hai detto che ti eri fatta male?", domandò, facendole allontanare le mani congelate dall'acqua, cercando poi di tamponarle con l'asciugamano.

" Non si pulivano... erano sempre sporche di sangue... _è... sempre lì._", mormorò piano Vietnam restando inerme sotto le cure dell'uomo che neanche si sforzava di mostrarsi amorevole e gentile con lei. Si conoscevano da anni e si erano sempre trovati bene insieme, non solo per una chiara compatibilità di caratteri - erano forti e autoritari, e sapevano pure essere molto orgogliosi e testardi -, ma anche per il loro stesso credo politico e, non meno importante, per l'odio che entrambi provavano per quell'ameba di America.

" _Le tue mani sono pulite_.", ribatté con decisione Cuba, aprendo uno sportello del mobiletto lì accanto per cercare i medicinali e disinfettare le ferite che, come aveva ben capito, la donna si era auto-inflitta. Sapeva a che si riferiva, la conosceva da così tanto tempo che, spesso, riusciva a intuire quali erano i suoi turbamenti. Trattene poi un'imprecazione per l'assenza dell'acqua ossigenata che cercava e continuò a tamponare gli arti, riscaldandoli.

" Non hai alcuna colpa, _Luyen_.", aggiunse, abbassando la voce in un sussurro, stringendo le mani della compagna tra le sue e cercando di essere il più delicato possibile per non ferirla ulteriormente.

" Ho ucciso dei soldati che..."

" Che quell'idiota di America ha mandato a combattere in una guerra che non gli doveva interessare.", la riprese fermamente. " Non devi più pensarci. _Guarda al presente_."

Vietnam annuì tenendo il capo basso, lasciando che i lunghi capelli corvini andassero a nasconderle il viso.

" _So che sei forte._ Non puoi lasciarti andare in questo modo.", continuò Cuba. Sapeva quanto l'asiatica potesse essere forte e pericolosa all'occorrenza, accompagnata anche da una buona dose di orgoglio e testardaggine, ma ogni volta che le tornava in mente quella dannata guerra cambiava, diventando quasi indifesa. E lui, per quanto non sopportasse di vederla in quello stato, poteva solo fare una cosa: _restarle vicino_.

" _Luyen_...", le fece sollevare il viso cercando, con non poche difficoltà, di essere il più delicato possibile - era semplice per lui essere gentile con Vietnam ma non lo era altrettanto l'usare dei gesti dolci: era sempre stato un tipo uno abbastanza goffo e manesco. " Appoggiati a me. _Non ti lascio._"

" _Leandro_...", gli occhi scuri della donna scrutarono quelli dell'altro, sapeva di potersi fidare di Cuba ma non aveva mai amato l'affidarsi a qualcuno, era forte e si reggeva in piedi da sola, però in quel momento l'idea di lasciarsi andare tra le braccia dell'uomo era veramente allettante. Sciolse quindi la presa sulle sue mani e le posò, ancora fredde e sporche, sul volto di Cuba, caldo e un po' ruvido al tatto ma ugualmente piacevole, e lo carezzò lentamente osservandone i tratti duri resi tesi dalla preoccupazione.

" Va tutto bene, _Luyen_.", sussurrò piano il cubano.

" _Scusami_, _Leandro_.", mormorò in risposta lei, sporgendosi fino a incontrare le labbra dell'uomo con le sue. Non ero tipi da esternare facilmente i loro sentimenti, e solitamente cercavano di mostrarli o con i gesti - anche se era difficile - o dietro delle parole all'apparenza normali - decisamente più semplice e per entrambi, ad esempio, dire il nome dell'altro era come dire: " _Ti voglio bene._", anche se quello che li legava era molto più profondo.

E mentre le loro labbra si univano in un contatto più intimo, Cuba abbracciò delicatamente la donna attirandola a sé, carezzandole la schiena in ampi movimenti rilassanti.

Persero presto la cognizione del tempo, smarriti l'uno nella bocca dell'altro, e quando si guardarono di nuovo negli occhi vi lessero in entrambi lo stesso desiderio. Non era una situazione sconosciuta e nuova, già altre volte avevano diviso il letto o il pavimento - come in quel momento - e, per quanto piacevole fosse quella parte del loro rapporto, mai erano arrivati a farlo con la disperazione e il dolore in cuore. Era sempre stato il desiderio reciproco che provavano l'uno per l'altro a guidarli, ma quella volta c'era il bisogno di Vietnam di non sentirsi sola, di essere capita e di avere il supporto di qualcuno che la amava e Cuba per lei era tutto quello.

E quando, piano e con dolcezza, la schiena della donna incontrò il pavimento del bagno, le bastò guardare ancora una volta l'amante negli occhi per sentirsi avvolta da un rassicurante calore. Lo baciò di nuovo, mentre con le mani lo spogliava della camicia a fiori che indossava, carezzando il robusto petto senza alcuna esitazione, sentendolo sollevarsi al ritmo del respiro leggermente più veloce e fremere ad ogni suo tocco.

A sua volta si lasciò privare del suo abito verde, che venne fatto scivolare leggero fino ai fianchi, permettendo all'uomo di posare le labbra prima sul collo poi sullo sterno e sul petto ancora coperto da un fine reggiseno bianco.

Cuba ne abbassò le spalline, baciandole dolcemente le spalle, proseguendo con la bocca e la lingua il cammino verso il seno privato dell'intimo, che venne sfilato e abbandonato per terra, causando all'asiatica un leggero gemito quando le venne donata un'umida carezza su un capezzolo. Lui lo chiuse tra le labbra, stuzzicandolo e succhiandolo, ascoltando i bassi ma piacevoli versi di Vietnam che continuava ad accarezzarlo con le sue dita ancora gelide che si nutrivano dell'calore dell'altro.

" _Leandro_...", la voce della donna era sempre musicale ma, quando assumeva quel tono supplichevole tra gli ansiti, diventava quasi una droga per il cubano: avrebbe passato ore a carezzarla e a baciarla pur di sentirla sempre mormorare il suo nome con quel tono,_ ma non era quello il giorno_.

Vietnam voleva sentirlo vicino, voleva essere confortata e desiderava stringere Cuba in un caldo abbraccio, mentre si univano in un unico essere. Ed era proprio quello che lui voleva donarle quella sera, perché altro non poteva darle: il suo cuore, i suoi sogni e i desideri già le appartenevano dal giorno in cui si erano conosciuti. Le sfilò quindi i pantaloni color panna, liberandola anche degli slip e dell'abito quasi arrotolato sul ventre, dove vi posò l'ennesimo bacio all'altezza dell'ombelico.

Giaceva nuda sotto di lui ed era stupenda. Per Cuba lo sarebbe sempre stata con quel suo viso liscio e arrossato, il respiro veloce che faceva alzare e abbassare il petto e quegli occhi scuri che si incatenavano ai suoi.

" _Luyen_...", le sfiorò la fronte con la bocca, scendendo verso gli zigomi e poi sulle labbra, mentre con le mani percorreva le morbide e lunghe gambe, carezzandone le cosce fino ad incontrare l'intimo che causò l'ennesimo ansito a Vietnam.

La baciò più e più volte, sempre con dolcezza, rassicurandola e vezzeggiandola, quasi a volerla distrarre - forse inutilmente - dalle curiose dita che andavano ad immergersi nella sua femminilità, esplorandola con leggeri tocchi, bagnandosi lentamente degli umori della donna.

Gemeva sotto il cubano, si spingeva verso di lui allargando le gambe in un muto invito, stringendogli il collo con le braccia, cercando al tempo stesso di approfondire sia il contatto con la sua intimità che quello delle labbra dell'uomo.

Lo desiderava con tutta sé stessa, lo voleva sentire in ogni luogo del suo corpo con le mani e con la bocca. Lo chiamò ancora, ansimando il suo nome con tono ancora supplichevole, certa che presto Leandro l'avrebbe accontentata abbracciandola dolcemente mentre, senza alcuna fretta, si faceva strada in lei, timoroso di ferirla con i suoi modi spesso goffi e rudi, ma che per la donna che amava diventavano sempre _perfetti_.

Si lasciò quindi preparare dalle dita di Cuba, mugolando ad occhi chiusi godendosi ogni singolo istante, che era stato in grado di cancellare tutta la inquietudine e il dolore che l'aveva accompagnata fino all'ingresso nel bagno.

" _Leandro…_", soffiò appena, quando le falangi dell'uomo si allargarono in lei, mandandole delle piacevoli scariche lungo tutta la schiena, che si inarcò dolcemente nel tentativo di sentire ancora quella sensazione.

" _Te quiero..._", mormorò a sua volta Cuba, assecondando il movimento della vietnamita che, come ogni volta, a quelle parole si ritrovò a sussultare.

Vietnam non conosceva la lingua del suo amante giusto poche parole e frasi... e quando lo sentiva pronunciare quel: " _Te quiero_.", che poteva essere un " _Ti amo._", mascherato con un " _Ti voglio_.", si sentiva veramente felice.

" _Anch'io."_, non trovava altro modo per rispondere a quelle due semplici parole e, sorridendo all'uomo, lo baciò ancora, soffocando in quel modo il lieve lamento dovuto alla penetrazione nel suo corpo, che altro non desiderava che quell'atto. Lento e passionale, carico di riguardo nei suoi confronti, Leandro si fondeva con lei tenendola stretta sé.

Bassi mugugni si levarono nel bagno mentre l'erezione di Cuba si faceva strada dentro la vietnamita, e quando entrò del tutto entrambi sospirarono per il sollievo e per il piacere, e solo qualche attimo più tardi iniziarono a gemere e ansimare, accompagnando con il corpo ogni singolo movimento per goderne più a fondo.

Si baciavano, lasciando le loro bocche unite da un fine filo di saliva, e si carezzavano e si graffiavano talvolta, ma erano sordi a tutto mentre si lasciavano trasportare da quell'onda che ad ogni spinta li travolgeva in mille e più brividi. Persi in quelle sensazioni quasi pregavano per non trovare mai più la strada ma ogni movimento più forte e più veloce li avvicinava sempre di più all'apice che avrebbe cancellato definitivamente ogni sentimento negativo, lasciandoli soddisfatti e, sicuramente, felici.

Affondo dopo affondo, l'uomo si fece più frenetico mentre i gemiti dell'asiatica più alti, talvolta striduli ma pur sempre di piacere, e quando raggiunsero l'orgasmo gridarono all'unisono, tremando e stringendosi nell'ennesimo caldo e sudato abbraccio.

_Non esisteva altro_.

Solo loro, Vietnam e Cuba.

Nessuna guerra né i fantasmi del passato potevano dividerli in quel momento mentre, ormai muti, si scambiavano un ultimo bacio carico di quelle promesse d'amore mascherate con giri di parole e non i loro nomi: Luyen e Leandro.


End file.
